The Pack
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has happened and there are few survivors- James, Olivia, Kendall, Jo, Carlos, and the newest addition, Logan. Together, they are the Pack. As they struggle to find a safe haven, the teens experience days packed full of action, adventure, romance, heartbreak, death, and lots of zombie head smashing.
1. Chapter 1

Logan stuck out his leg, trying to fend off the undead who were trying to kill him. This is the end. He had no weapons, no defenses, no way of getting away. On of them get hold of his wrist and was bringing it to his mouth. Oh God- this is the end.

Suddenly, there was a loud gashing sound and the zombie's head was smashed in. Logan backed up against the wall, defenseless. He was surprised to see a tall, tan boy kicking and smashing in zombie's head with a baseball bat. He was an expert at killing them- it was nuts! The boy was much taller than Logan, his dark hair was loose over his forehead. His whole face and arms were dirty and sweaty and bloody- his white tank top showing off his rippling muscles. His black boots smashed into zombie's chests as the baseball bat took off heads and sprayed blood everywhere.

After the last zombie was merely twitching on the ground, the boy wiped his face with his hand and turned to Logan, helping him up.

"You okay? He didn't get you, did he?" the boy asked.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks." Logan said, startled.

"I'm James." the boy said.

"Logan."

"Are you here alone?" the boy asked, looking around.

"Ya... I was with my brother but they- they-"

"Ya- I get it. Where's your weapons?"

"I don't have any."

"C'mon." the boy said, leading Logan out of the building. They came up on a group of dirty teens who turned to them.

"Guys- this is Logan. I just saved his ass." James said and the teens nodded.

"Logan, this is Kendall. He's in charge of figuring out where all the walkers are and where we go next." James explained. The boy was tall, wearing a dirty t-shirt and ripped jeans, his blonde hair pulled back in a grey beanie. "And this is Carlos. He's in charge of weapons." Carlos threw him a blunt hammer from his backpack. He was short and Latino, wearing boots, jeans, and a t-shirt. "Jo does first-aid." Jo was a girl with long blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail, wearing a pink backpack and tennis shoes with a t-shirt and capris. "And Olivia and I smash zombie heads. We're the brawn, see." Olivia was short with shoulder-length curly blonde hair, wearing a blood stained yellow tank-top and light jeans. Logan thought she was quite possibly the prettiest girl he ever saw. "And all together, we're the Pack."

"We need to get moving." Kendall instructed.

As they started walking in a tight pack down the vacant road, the Olivia girl looked up at James and smiled, taking his hand. Dang- they we TOTALLY together.

"So Logan, what's your story?" Jo asked beside him.

"I'm from the town south of here - Greensville. We got invaded, my brother and I survived, were wondering around here, and they got him. They woulda got me, too... But James saved me." Logan explained.

"You didn't even have an weapons?" Carlos asked, eyes wide.

"My brother did. He was really good at fighting. Actually, he sacrificed himself for me." Logan said. "Which was a dick move. Cause then he died and I was all alone to fend for myself." Logan never thought he would talk about his brother's death this way. It was the apocalypse. It changed everyone- made everyone's instincts heighten. Now humans looked out for themselves... And if someone they loved died along the way, so what? They were still alive at least.

"That's like Kendall." Jo said. "Sorta."

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kendall said coldly to Logan. Okay...

"We got some runners!" Carlos screamed ahead of the group. James and Olivia let go of each others hands, James retrieving his baseball bat, Olivia getting a pick-axe. The zombies were running at them with deadly speed- there were five of them. Logan clutched his hatchet in horror while Carlos got out a machete.

As the runners reached the group, James stood his ground, poised his bat, took a dramatic step forward, and swung the bat at fatal speed, knocking the zombie's head off violently. Then he kicked another one off its feet and smashed its head in with the butt of the bat. Olivia drove the head of her pick axe through the head of a female zombie. Carlos chopped the head off of one. There was one that got past- running straight for Logan.

Right as it reached him, there was a gush sound and the zombie fell. Olivia pulled the pick axe from the back of it's head, letting the body fall at Logan's feet.

"I'll learn- I swear." Logan said innocently, seeing the pained looks on all their faces. He knew that instinct took over the humans nowadays. If they saw him to be useless, they'd kill him in his sleep or leave him behind. He had to prove his usefulness.

As the sun set, the Pack found a huge house with unlocked doors and set up camp. James and Olivia shared a room, Kendall and Jo, and of course- Carlos and Logan. Just his luck. But everyone had to have a buddy at all times.

"Carlos?" Logan called through the darkness. He was on the bed- Carlos on the ground.

"Yup?"

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"I dunno. I don't even think Kendall knows. I think we're just trying to find civilization, really." Carlos said. Logan thought about this a second. He and his brother were the last of their town... There was nobody left. Maybe there was a town that was protected somehow. But even if they found it... Would they let outsiders in?

* * *

The next morning, everyone took showers. They were dirty and bloody and sweaty, so to wash up was a relief. Logan came in the kitchen to see James shirtless- jeez, the guy wasn't fair. He was BEAUTIFUL. Olivia was in a huge t-shirt with only panties- same as Jo. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all shirtless with either boxers or gym shorts. They were washing their stock of clothes.

"We head West now." Kendall instructed, staring at a map. Logan was beginning to see that Kendall wasn't much of a joker- he was stone cold. "We need to leave soon."

"As soon as the clothes are outta the washer." Olivia said, playfully wrestling Carlos. She was a bit of a tom-boy, Logan saw- but the sexy kind.

"Can't we just RELAX here for a day or two?" Jo asked, rubbing Kendall's shoulders. He looked up at her, unconvinced.

"Please?" she begged, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"I dunno, Jo..." Kendall sighed.

"We've got plenty of time. What's the rush?" James asked, sitting on the counter.

"You know that if we stay in one place too long, they can smell us." Kendall warned.

"C'mon, Grumpy Pants. Loosen up." Jo said, sitting on his knee. Kendall rolled his eyes sarcastically. Logan couldn't tell if Jo and Kendall were together because of the lack of affection he showed toward her. She COULD just have a huge crush on him and he wouldn't give her the time of day.

"Okay. But we leave in the morning. Capesh?" Kendall asked the Pack sternly.

"Hand in weapons- all of you. Time to freshen 'em up." Carlos said, looking through the refrigerator of rotting foods. Everyone set their bloody weapons on the table.

"Why don't you guys use guns?" Logan asked, confused.

"The noise just attracts more." Jo explained on Kendall's lap.

After a while, it seemed that everyone dispersed. James, Kendall and Jo went to find some food somewhere.

"I wanna go with you." Olivia begged James. "I'm dying for some action."

"There's no sign of any life whatsoever here. There's no need for you to go. Stay here and help Los, okay?" James said, then lifted her chin to kiss her. "I'll be back."

"Be careful. Please?" Olivia asked.

"Always am." he smiled, then turned to join the others.

Olivia sighed and slumped down at the table.

"He treats me like a kid." she said angrily.

"It's only cause he loves you." Carlos said, wiping down James's baseball bat.

"Ya, ya." she sighed. "Maybe a little too much."

"What's wrong with being loved?" Logan asked. Olivia turned to him in shock. He had never talked directly to her.

"Well, nothing. I mean... I love him, too. But he's just too protective. He underestimates me sometimes." she explained. Logan noticed a slight country twang in her words.

"They've been together since the beginning." Carlos explained.

"We were neighbors. When THEY invaded... I was asleep. I woke up to James shaking me, telling me to get in the closet. I did and he fought off all the Walkers that were in my house. So we ran off together. It was the best option. And obviously... Boy, girl, alone in an apocalypse... It's a 'perfect love story' right?" Olivia laughed. "Then we found Carlos and Kendall in the next town over, hiding in a school. Then Jo and her sister, Maggie came along... But Maggie was deaf. She didn't last long."

Logan nodded thoughtfully.

"I hope they get back soon. I'm starved." Carlos said.

"He's always starved." Olivia explained to Logan, taking James's bat and looking at it in observation. "I think it's time for a new bat."

"Ya- right. Know how many times I've told him that? He says its his 'lucky bat'. Won't give it up." Carlos said, grinding a brick on Logan's hatchet.

"He played baseball with it in school." Olivia explained. "But it's all dinted and gross- it's not doing much good anymore."

"Maybe YOU can convince him, then." Carlos sighed.

Olivia shook her head and set the bat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I had a huge blonde moment and just realized that James, Jo and Kendall went to find food without weapons. Duh. So just kinda pretend that I put that they had other weapons with them.**

It had been two hours when the door opened and Kendall called in.

"Guys?" he called and he peaked around the corner. "Help."

We all got up and followed him to the front porch where James was lying on the floor, bloody, Jo kneeling next to him, aiding him.

"James!" Olivia breathed, dropping to her knees, putting his head in her lap. "What happened, guys?"

"There were a few runners at the gas station. He didn't see them. I dunno if he got bit or-" Jo began.

"Oh my God, no." Olivia said, wiping James's face frantically. "James? Wake up."

"Uh- guys? Check that out." Carlos said pointing to James's bloody side. Jo lifted his shirt to reveal a gash taken from the flesh over his side.

"Oh god! Save him!" Olivia wept, her head falling.

"Alcohol." Logan said quickly. "It'll kill any Virus that mighta got in there."

Jo quickly rummaged through her backpack and got out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"How do you know that it's not a bite?" Kendall asked.

"It woulda been blackening by now. He would be changing." Logan explained as Jo poured the alcohol over the gash. James jumped and opened his eyes, trying to sit up, but falling back.

"James, are you okay? How do you feel? Do you feel undead?" Olivia asked, looking worriedly into his eyes.

"I FEEL an excruciating PAIN in my side." he said, glaring at the gash.

"Do you SWEAR you're okay?" Olivia asked, checking his eyes.

"Livie, I'm fine- I promise." James said as Jo put a cloth over the wound. "One of the Runners just tore that right outta me- hurt like hell."

"What if the Virus got in him?" Olivia asked, looking up at the others.

"Then you gotta kill me." James said simply.

"No." Olivia said quickly.

"The Virus is only carried in the saliva. Trust me- if it worked like the flu, there'd be no survivors." Logan said.

"Oh thank god." Olivia said, relieved, and looked back down at James. "You're gonna be okay." she added, more to herself than to James. Logan realized that if he hadn't said anything, the others would have been paranoid and might have even killed James. Then Olivia would be free for the taking. But he did know everything he said was a fact.

Olivia stayed at James's side the whole rest of the day. Logan thought it was sweet how much she cared about James, but he also felt a twinge of jealousy.

"We can't travel with James like this." Olivia said as they all gathered in the master bedroom where James was held. "It's way too dangerous."

"It's dangerous to stay here, too." Kendall said sternly. "Our scent is way too strong in this area."

"I'll stay here with him. We'll switch houses every other day. Then you guys can come back and get us." Olivia suggested.

"No way." Jo said.

"We have to find a car." Kendall said. "That way he can ride in the back and zombies can't get in."

"We'll need more than one car." Logan said. "There's six of us and he'll take up an entire back seat."

"Hey!" James said, making Olivia giggle and stroke his hair.

"Okay. So Carlos, you stay here with Olivia and James in case anything happens. Jo, Logan, and I will go car hunting." Kendall said.

"Fine." Carlos said like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Logan had a sharp axe in his hand, which he gripped tightly. He had never killed a zombie before...

"You just hold it real tight and swing with all your strength." Kendall said, swinging his own axe. "It comes naturally once there's actually a Runner coming at you."

Logan swung his weapon and was surprised at how easy it was.

"Look-" Jo said, pointing in the distance. Kendall and Logan traced her finger to see a little white car, driver's side wide open. Jo jogged up to it, looking inside.

"Empty?" Kendall called.

"Ya!" she said excitedly, and Kendall got in the front seat.

"How are you gonna drive it?" Logan asked.

"Hot-wire." Kendall said simply as he began to hotwire to car.

"C'mon- let's go find another." Jo said to Logan as she started walking again. "I think there might be more down there."

Jo turned to the car.

"Be careful, Kendall! If anything happens, yell, okay?" she called. Kendall gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you two a thing?" Logan asked. His curiosity got the best of him.

"Ish." she said. "I mean... He won't ADMIT it, but I think so. He hasn't completely pushed me away so far, so that must mean something, right? And we sleep in the same bed and sometimes we kiss and stuff."

Logan nodded thoughtfully.

"We don't come even close to Olivia and James, though." she said. "You're interested in Olivia, aren't you?"

"Sorta." Logan said.

"I could tell." she laughed. "But James is really protective of her- obviously. But Olivia's unpredictable and rebellious. Who knows- she might give you a chance. But she won't leave James. Everyone knows that."

"Well, James is a cool guy- I don't think I could do that to him." Logan said.

"You might think that now, but if you're trapped in a barn surrounded by Runners, instinct kicks in." Jo said. "You know, when a human's in danger, it's natural for him to have a burning need to mate."

"I know." Logan nodded. "But until that day comes, I'll just stay with my high school crush."

They came up on a green minivan with keys in the ignition. Logan hopped in the drivers seat, Jo in the passenger side.

"What are we gonna do about gas?" Logan asked as he began driving back toward Kendall. Luckily, this an had a full tank, but they may not be so lucky with the car.

"I dunno. Kendall'll know. He's always gotta plan." Jo said with a wave.

* * *

James's side was bandaged up as he heaved himself up and carefully walked down the stairs to the minivan. There was a nest in the back seat for him to lay in, which he thought was pretty cool. Olivia sat in the seat next to the window- Logan driving. Kendall was driving Jo and Carlos in the other car. They established that if they ran out of gas, they would all get into the minivan.

"Jeez, be CAREFUL." Olivia scowled as Logan hit a pothole.

"I'm trying!" Logan said.

"Where are we going anyway?" James asked as Olivia stroked his hair- his head in her lap.

"The next town. Gonna set up camp there til you're good." Logan said. He liked to drive these days. There was no traffic, no pedestrians, no worrying about getting into a car wreck.

"I'm good- I swear." James said. "I walked to the car- I walked to the bathroom."

"But you can't fight." Olivia said sternly. James sighed and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"I'm starving. What I wouldn't do for a BURGER." he whined.

"I know." Olivia sighed. "And some fries. And a shake."

"I wish the world was like it was before." James said sadly.

"We all do." Olivia said solemnly.

"Oh shit." Logan said suddenly and Olivia looked up to see that they were approaching a swarm of Walkers.

"It's a herd." she said. James tried to sit up to see, but was pushed back down by Olivia.

"Just follow Kendall." Olivia said. The white car was in front of them, driving slowly toward the herd. "Keep the doors locked."

They slowly drove into the herd, running over zombies. The rotting corpses pounded on the windows and climbed on the car. Olivia stared at them in horror and James took her hand.

"We're perfectly safe." he said reassuringly, but suddenly there was a loud noise and the van stopped abruptly, making James scream in agony.

"THE HELL?" Olivia yelled in defense.

"They stopped!" Logan said in panic, trying to see past the zombies on the wind shield.

"We're outta gas." Kendall said over the emergency walky-talky.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?" Logan raged. "How're we gonna do THIS?"

"I dunno, man." Kendall said, who lost his cool way before then.

"Be calm, Kendall." Jo suggested in the car, looking around at the swarm around them.

"How am I supposed to be CALM?" Kendall asked angrily. "I'm the LEADER, Jo! It's my job to keep everyone alive! There's no way outta this!"

Jo was internally panicking. Carlos was in the back seat, asleep. She knew as well as Kendall that there were a few options.

1. Try to fight off the zombies enough to make it to the van- VERY dangerous.

2. Stay in the car and try to wait for the zombies to lose interest and go away- very unlikely

3. Wait for one of them to get in and kill them all

Her dark eyes darted to his as she began trembling.

"It'll be okay." Kendall said soothingly, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Don't go out there." Jo begged.

"I'm not." Kendall said, scooting over to her, putting her arm around her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and cuddled into him, trembling. She knew Carlos was back there all alone... But he was asleep. He had no idea.

"Is this the end?" Jo asked quietly.

"I dunno." Kendall said. It was rare that Kendall ever say those words. This scared Jo.

"What do we do?" Jo asked.

"I dunno." he repeated.

"Kendall?" came Logan's voice on the walkie talkie.

"Ya." Kendall said.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope." Kendall said simply. Logan was dumbstruck that Kendall said that. He was accepting this. Kendall put the talkie aside and laid his cheek on Jo's head.

"Jo?" he asked.

"Ya?"

"I love you."

Jo turned to look at him, confused.

"I know it seems like I don't care that much about you... But I do." Kendall said sincerely. "And if this is the end, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you, too." she smiled, and Kendall bent down to kiss her gingerly. The zombies at their window pounded at the glass.

"Livie?" James asked, head in her lap.

"Ya?"

"I'm glad that I'm gonna die with you."

"What?" Olivia said, panicked. "James, we aren't gonna die."

"Well... If we do... I love you. A lot."

"I love you, too." Olivia said, a lump in her throat. She was gonna protect James, even if it killed her. "But we aren't gonna die. I'll make sure of it."

Logan heard all this from the front seat. He couldn't sit back and wait for whatever it is that was gonna happen. Kendall- cool, calm, collected Kendall- had accepted this as his fate. He had to take this into his own hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo was shaking like a leaf as she gazed at the drooling, decapitating bodies outside her window, desperately trying to get in.

"Don't look." Kendall said quietly, touching her jaw, making her look at him.

"I'm scared." she said weakly.

"Don't be. I'm here for you. I'm gonna protect you." he said, carmamelly green eyes looking into her soul.

"You're just gonna sit here and wait?" she asked.

"What else am I gonna do?" he asked as she pressed her head to his chest. "But if it comes down to the worst... Protect yourself before me, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. She couldn't help but think of what she and Logan talked about back when they found the van. That it's human instinct to mate when put at the end of the line.

"Do you really love me?" she asked, pulling back, searching his eyes.

"What?" Kendall asked, confused. "Of course."

"Cause when a human is put in extreme danger it's an instinct to mate." she said in a panic.

"So you're accusing me of telling you that I love you just to get in your pants?" he puzzled.

"You might not realize it."

"Jo, CARLOS is right in the back seat. Why would I do that?"

"I- I dunno." she said.

"I love you. All the way." he said, kissing her nose, cheek, lips.

* * *

"Don't cry, Boo." James said, sitting up painfully to wipe Olivia's tears.

"I don't wanna die." she said, sobbing. James pulled her into his shoulder.

"We're not gonna die." he said, kissing her hair.

"We are." she said.

"No. We aren't cause Logan's gonna back up and drive right around Kendall's car and we're gonna go and have a nice life." James said loudly.

"James Dylan Diamond!" Olivia said, pulling away in defense. "We can't leave Jo and sweet little Carlos and out LEADER, Kendall."

"Look, babe. There's nothing we can do for them. No use in us dying, too." he said. "And besides, who needs a leader?"

"Jo's my best friend, James." Olivia said coldly. "If she dies, I die."

"Listen to yourself." James said, looking deep into her eyes. "The best thing we can do is leave them alone so they can have their last hot moment."

Olivia looked soberly at her boyfriend and sniffled hugging him.

"We're moving." James said, and Olivia sat up looking around. The van was backing up and running over zombies, speeding past the white car.

"What're you doing?" Olivia asked in a panic, getting up and ducking over to kneel next to Logan, who was driving. "We can't leave them for dead."

"We're not gonna leave them for dead! We're gonna go and find something to pull them with... or some gas... or a distraction or something." Logan said, zooming down the highway. "I'll think of something."

"Can we maybe find some food while we're out?" she asked.

"I guess so. But we'll have to be snappy about it." Logan said sternly.

"Cool." she said, then patted his shoulder before ducking back to James. Logan felt her warm touch seconds after she left- it made him shiver a little.

_No. You've gotta mission- get your mind off of HER for a second._

Logan parked outside of a gas station and climbed from the front seat to the back.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Logan asked James.

"ALONE?" Olivia exclaimed. "No way."

"I'll be FINE." James said, rolling his eyes. "Be careful."

Axe in hand, Logan climbed out of the van. The station was vacant from out here, but there could be some zombies inside. Olivia jumped out after him with her pick in her hand, closing the door behind her.

"I'll look for food, you look for- whatever you're looking for." Olivia said, then stealthily scampered away into the gas station.

_Okay. Tow chains would be good. Gas is good, too, but it'll be hard to-_

Logan's thoughts drifted off as he watch Olivia climb over the counter and retrieve plastic bags. She locked eyes with him and raised her brows questioningly, making him quickly dart his eyes away. She was pretty and graceful, yet still a badass zombie slayer.

_Chains._

Logan searched the isles, trying to avert his mind from Olivia.

_Chains... Chains... TOW CHAINS! Bingo!_

Slinging the heavy chain over his shoulder, he heard a scream.

"LOGAN!" It was Olivia. He dropped the chain with a noisy clank, sprinting out of the isle to see a rotting zombie, Olivia pinned under him, screaming bloody murder.

"HELP ME!" Olivia screamed desperately. Unsure of what to do, Logan raised his axe and brought it down hard on the zombie's spine. It roared and took Olivia's arm, bringing it to his mouth.

_How is that even possible?!_

Logan, in a panic, brought the axe up and chopped it down on the zombie's neck, the head clunking off easily, the body limp.

Olivia freed herself and jumped up, slinging her arms around Logan's waist.

"Oh my god. I've never been that close to death-" she said. Logan slowly put his arms around her, but she broke away, her warmth leaving an impression on his chest.

"Okay, let's get OUT of here." she said, grabbing the bags. Logan went back to get the chains in a daze.

"Everything go okay?" James asked as he boarded the front seat and started the car. Logan was about to tell James all about how he saved his girlfriend's life and got a hug for it, but Olivia intervened.

"Everything went great." she said. "I got you Sunchips."

"Oh gosh, how long's in been?" James marveled, taking the bag and opening it, inhaling the scent of the chips. He stuffed his hand in and stuffed some in his mouth. "You know me so well."

* * *

"Told you they're coming back." Kendall said, sitting up. He was laying across the seat behind Jo as they talked quietly. Jo was convinced that Logan had left them.

The van backed up to the front of the car.

"I've got your back." Olivia said beside Logan as he clutched the handle to open the very back door. "Be careful."

Logan nodded, took a deep breath, the forced the door open and jumped out.

"The HELL is he doing?" Kendall said in a panic. Was Logan CRAZY?

Olivia fought off the zombies coming at Logan as he quickly hooked the back of the van and front of car. Some of them had lost interest and left, some were run over, but there were still a lot left.

Logan screamed in agony as his ankle was grabbed and he felt finger nails dig deep into his flesh. Olivia pulled him into the van and closed the door.

"OHMYGOD are you okay?" she gasped, pulling up the leg of his jeans. There, four long, deep gashes ran across his ankle.

"That's the least of my problems right now." Logan said, glancing up at her. Her blue eyes were filled with worry and concern, making him blush a little as he got up. It did hurt a whole lot, but he had a mission. He climbed into the front seat.

"Put her in neutral." Logan ordered through the walkie talkie. After a few seconds, Kendall said that it was in neutral.

The car slowly inched forward. Kendall steered as the gained speed. Thankfully, there were only two or three out of the pack that were runners and fast enough to go after them.

"COME ON!" Logan said over the walkie talkie, stopping. By this time, Carlos was wide awake.

"Kendall? Careful." Jo said sincerely. He smiled and kissed her before bursting out the car door, helping Jo and Carlos out, and running to the open van door.

"Oh my God!" Jo panted as they closed the door.

"Is everyone okay?" James asked. They all nodded.

"We owe you, bro." Carlos said, clapping a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"He's a hero." Olivia said with a smiled. Logan blushed and turned.

"Someone needs to unhook the car." he said.

After Carlos unhooked the car from the van and pulled the chain in for future use, they began driving.

_So... Does this mean that I've proven myself? Am I not gonna get murdered in my sleep now?_

Logan giggled to himself at the thought.

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**I'm trying to post a new chapter for all of my stories, so I'm busy busy!**

**Sorry this chapter was eh. Next one'll be better.**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall and Jo had a magical night at the little cottage that the Pack had settled at. Now that they admitted their feelings for each other, they acted a lot more affectionate toward each other. They were both virgins before that night.

Carlos and Logan slept in the two beds in one of the bedrooms.

James and Olivia slept in another bedroom.

James's side was healing slowly due to his poor nutrition. The teens were living off of junk food they find at gas stations. After two days at the cottage, James was healed up enough that he could walk with ease.

"We need to head out." Kendall said as they all met in the kitchen. "The best way is through the field just outside this little neighborhood. It leads directly to the next town."

They decided to ditch the van. It was out of gas anyway, so it was useless.

Logan followed the Pack through the dead corn field- stepping over short, dry stalks. Kendall and Jo were being all cute and stuff- holding hands and walking all close. James had his arm over Olivia's shoulders- hers around his waist. Carlos got sick of all the affection and decided to go ahead of the group about 50 feet. Logan was gonna go with him, but something told him not to.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked James quietly.

"I'm fine, babe. I SWEAR." he smiled.

"We'll stop for you." she said reassuringly. "If you need us to."

"OR you could stop with him and be all by yourselves in the middle of a corn field. Cause we've got places to be." Kendall said over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." James said, kissing Olivia's hair.

Carlos was walking ahead of the group, singing softly to himself, whirling his axe in his hand. Man did he wish he had a girl to be here with him. A girl to take care of, the way James takes care of Olivia and Kendall takes care of Jo. It sort of made him mad when they got all mushy with each other. And it made him uncomfortable to know that four of the five people he was with could protect someone else before him. They would probably sacrifice him for someone else. Logan- he wasn't so sure. He seemed nice enough, but would he look out for Carlos? The thought of all this made Carlos weary and a little sad- there was nobody that actually cared about him.

He looked up, sighing, and jumped. There, twenty five feet in front of him, was a zombie. It was eating a dead deer hungrily when it smelled him and looked up. Carlos froze as the zombie got up and stared at him, cocking its head, blood dripping down its mouth. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it stared running at him. Fuck.

"Oh my god- look." Jo said wide eyed, stopping. She was pointing at something in the distance...

It was Carlos. He was really far ahead of them now, and he was running to them as fast as possible, being chased by something.

Everyone stopped and stared.

Carlos was running for dear life. He had dropped his axe in the angst of the chase. The others were really far from him- he could barely see them. Curse his fast gate. The Runner behind him was drooling and gasping gaining up on him.

"HELP ME!" Carlos screamed helplessly and tripped over a corn stalk, falling down. Immediately, the Runner was on top of him, biting a chunk from his arm.

Olivia gasped and hid her face in James's chest.

"Help him!" Jo screamed.

"It's too late for him!" James said, heart thumping. Logan looked at the others. Jo was frozen in horror, Kendall trying to comfort her. Olivia was shaking and clinging to James, who was staring in awe at the scene. Before he could process it, Logan was sprinting forward to the Runner and the suffering and screaming Carlos.

He was only ten feet away when the Runner plunged a rotting hand easily into Carlos's chest, taking out his beating heart and taking a bite. Immediately, Carlos's eyes glazed over, he stopped screaming, and his head fell to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Logan screeched, plunging his axe into the zombie's head, making it fall to the ground.

Panting, panicking, Logan looked down at Carlos's corpse. There were chunks bitten out of his arms, a hold in his chest, spilling blood. He head running steps behind him and Kendall was there, kneeling next to the body, shaking his head.

"He was such a good guy." Kendall said absently, reaching up to close Carlos's black eyes.

"That was his problem. Can't survive an apocalypse as a nice guy." James said behind them. Olivia stared up at him in awe.

"How dare you? How FUCKING dare you?" she said, stepping away from him. "Carlos was such a sweet, sincere guy and all you can say about his death is that he had it coming?"

"Livie-"

"It's too late for you, isn't it?" she said, tears streaming down her face. "You just saw one of your best friends get murdered and you're indifferent. You're like a fucking APE now, aren't you?"

Jo was kneeling at Carlos's head, stroking his lifeless cheek. She didn't know Carlos so much, but she did know that he was the sweetest guy she knew. He didn't deserve to die like this.

Olivia straightened Carlos's legs, arranged his hands at his chest.

"We won't forget you, buddy." Kendall said as the group stood before him. "We love you."

As they began walking, Olivia walked with Logan, sniffling.

"He's such a fucking insensitive jerk." she sniffled.

"He can't help it. His first priority is just to keep himself and you safe." Logan said gently.

"Well we just witnessed CARLOS'S death. Carlos was the best guy I knew. He shouldn't have gone that way." she said.

"Maybe it WAS for the best." Logan said. "I mean, everything happens for a reason."

"I guess." Olivia said, smiling thankfully.

"You should go back to James." Logan suggested. "Not that I don't like talking to you."

Olivia looked over her shoulder at James who was looking at the ground as he walked.

"I think I'll walk with you." she said to Logan.

As Logan walked, he thought about how he would be the odd man out now.

Jo and Kendall talked about their memories with Carlos. Kendall had more, because he grew up with the guy. They were true best friends. He felt horrible that Logan had to be the one to try to save him. He was numb at the time.

James couldn't care less about Carlos. Sure- he was a great guy. But he was weighing the Pack down. He was good at caring for the weapons, but anyone could do that. He was basically useless. At least Logan was good under pressure where as Carlos just kinda panicked.

Olivia cared for all living things, so to see Carlos- who she knew personally- get killed just tore her up. She longed for James's comfort, but was glad to have a little break from him. Logan was actually sort of interesting.

"C'mon, Boo. I love you." James said gently, chest against Olivia's shoulder, as Kendall tried to break into the next house at the next town.

"You're a real ass." Olivia grumped.

"But you love me, right?" James asked, nuzzling her neck.

"You make it hard sometimes." she said, elbowing him gently in the stomach.

"Everyone be careful." Kendall said sternly as everyone dispersed through the house. "Logan, you're bunking with Jo and I."

"What? Why?" Logan asked defensively.

"Nobody is left without a buddy. And right now you're buddyless." Jo reminded him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay?" James sighed as Olivia showered. He was sitting on the sink.

"I just wish you would show a little compassion." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia poked her head out of the shower certain.

"C'mere." she said. He slumped down to his feet and walked over to her. She poked a wet hand out and grabbed his shirt, kissing him.

"You're dirty and grimy. Get in here." she said quietly. James smiled and look off his shirt, closing the door.

**I'm sorry, dearies. :( Carlos had to go. But that's not the worst thing to happen in this story, I'm sorry to say. Not sure if next chapter or the one after that will be the #1 saddest of them all.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we stay here one more night?" Jo asked Kendall the next morning pleadingly.

"I dunno, Jo." he said doubtfully. He looked across the table at James, who was sipping a bottle of water with Olivia on his knee.

"I think we should stay. Head out tomorrow." James said.

"We should find some food, though. We're running low." Olivia said.

Logan was in the chair between them, feeling awkward. He was the fifth wheel. If it came down to it, he'd be the first to die. Nobody had his back- that made him feel really uncomfortable.

"This place is way rich with zombies, though. I saw some down the road last night." Kendall said.

"We can take em." James shrugged.

"I don't think it's safe. They can smell us." Kendall said sternly.

"Who cares?" James argued.

"Look, let's just have Logan make the decision. He's practical." Olivia said, holding up her hands. Everyone turned to Logan.

"I say we go." Logan said. "Kendall's right- this place is loaded with zombies. We should get to somewhere safer."

"Then it's settled." Olivia said getting up.

"Livie!" James said in astonishment.

"Look, of all of us, Logan's the clearest minded. He doesn't have anyone to look after- no love to blind his decisions. I trust his judgment." she said to the group.

"Me, too." Kendall said with a nod. "He's a sensible guy from what I can tell."

"Fine. We leave in ten." James sighed, getting up and going upstairs to gather his and Olivia's backpacks.

"I'm sorry, Logan. He's hard headed." Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "And I don't think he likes that we took your advice over his. He's scared you're gonna take his place as second in command."

Logan shrugged and she gave him a bright smile before disappearing upstairs.

"You trust THAT guy before me?" James asked, stuffing things into his pack.

"Of course not." Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "But we needed a tie breaker."

"still."

"Don't be mad." she begged. James sighed and turned around.

"I'm not mad." he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." he smiled, bending down to kiss her. "Let's roll."

* * *

Logan watched in disgust as James and Olivia held hands and laughed as they walked down the street. Why can't they be mad at each other for more than ten minutes?! Jo had Kendall in a rare playful mood- they were throwing rocks at each other and giggling. Logan was left out- as usual.

They saw lots of zombies on the way- but only a few of them were Runners.

They stopped at a gas station that they passed, getting stocked up on chips and water.

James was sitting on the counter of the gas station when Olivia approached him.

"Lemme see." she said, lifting his shirt. He was healed up nicely.

"Do I pass?" he asked.

"You always pass." she giggled and he tickled her and kissed her.

"Okay, come on you too. Gotta go." Logan groaned, making for the door behind Kendall and Jo.

"We gotta runner!" Kendall yelled, suddenly pulling Jo back behind him and raising his weapon. Just as the runner burst through the door and Kendall was about to strike, he stopped.

"Oh my god." he said quietly, backing away.

"Hit him!" James yelled, jumping down from the counter and standing in front of Olivia.

"It's- it's CARLOS." Kendall said absently as the Runner tackled him to the ground.

Jo had to save Kendall. Sure- Carlos meant a lot to Kendall, but Carlos was a ZOMBIE now. And he was gonna kill Kendall.

She picked up the axe on the ground, aimed, hesitated for a second, and struck the axe right into the head. Kendall slowly got up, still glaring at the zombie, which was face up on the ground. This Carlos still had black hair and dark skin- the bites taken from his arms were blackened along with the hole in his chest. There was blood around his mouth- he had already killed.

"I'm so sorry." Jo said, taking Kendall's face in her hands. His eyes flickered from Carlos to her, vacant.

"How-?" James said, confused. "He had his HEART ripped out. Literally!"

"Zombies don't need hearts." Olivia said absently.

"Let's go." Kendall finally said quietly, tossing a bag of Fruit Smackers into Carlos's stomach and walking out ahead of everyone.

Jo's lids fluttered in emotion before she jogged to catch up with him. Kendall was completely silent for the rest of the trip.

Carlos was his very best friend in the world- he grew up with the guy. It was bad enough that he saw Carlos get brutally murdered- the fact that he had come back as a Runner and his girlfriend killed him was too much. It was destroying him.

"Are you okay?" Logan finally asked, nudging Kendall as they walked.

"I guess." Kendall shrugged indifferently.

"You don't look okay."

"I seem like a rock hard dude- I know. But really... I'm not. I haven't completely died inside like James has. I still have emotions and sometimes I wish I was all instinct." Kendall said, kicking a rock.

"If you were like James... Would you really be here leading us? Or would you have run away with Jo and been safe?" Logan asked. "I think it's good that you're still a human being."

Kendall shrugged.

"Anyway, I know it seems like the whole thing with Carlos was horrible and he didn't deserve it. Which he didn't deserve it. But everything happens for a reason."

"ANYONE but him." Kendall said coldly, then stopped, staring at Logan. "ANYONE but him would deserve this more. He was- he was the only thing I cared about for a long time. He was like a brother. And all you can say that it happened for a reason? Hell no. I was ready to get bitten and be gone forever- at least I could be brainless and bloodthirsty with my best friend."

Jo, behind Kendall, looked up at him, hurt, then turned and stormed away. She was angry- okay, so Carlos was the ONLY thing he cared about? He was prepared to turn into a zombie and leave her forever? She saw just what she meant to him- a piece of ass to keep him satisfied. He didn't care about her, did he? She felt duped and hurt and angry and just flat out heartbroken.

Olivia looked up at James, then let go of his hand, running to Jo.

"You know he didn't mean it." she said, touching Jo's shoulder. Jo quickly turned around and threw herself into her friend's arms.

"I think he did."

"No- he's just upset about Carlos. He's upset about everything, really." Olivia said.

Kendall sighed as he looked at Jo and Olivia. Crap. He screwed up.

"She'll be cool, bro. I'm pretty sure she's on her lady cycle." James said, clapping a hand over Kendall's shoulder.

"She is NOT!" Kendall snapped, storming away.

"C'mon, Joey." he breathed, taking Jo by the arm and pulling her away.

"You know that I mean it when I tell you I love you, right?" he pleaded as she wiped tears from her dark eyes.

"I know." she nodded. "It's okay."

"Swear?"

Jo smiled a little and nodded, taking his hand.

"You're stressed out. You need to relax." she said gently.

Just as she said that, there was a blood curdling scream from behind them. Kendall and Jo's heads snapped back, so did Logan's from behind them. Jo gasped in surprise at the sight of what was behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

James was making his way to Olivia and the rest when the Runner came.

It emerged from an empty garage- coming right at him. He killed it just in time, but the ruckus it made attracted a whole other batch of them.

"Livie!" he screamed as he was brought down. He tried to fight them off as best he could.

He felt a searing pain in his calf and screamed in agony.

"James!" Olivia screamed, trying to kill the Runners that were on top of her boyfriend. There were about six of them, so it wasn't so hard.

James barely had time to see the bite on his calf before he pulled down the leg of his jeans and Olivia pulled him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, searching his eyes. "You weren't bitten?"

"I'm fine." James said with a wave, putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her away- trying not to limp.

Oh gosh- he was bitten. This was bad. This was BAD. But he couldn't tell anyone. They'd kill him. Then what? Livie would be by herself and heartbroken. And well- he'd be DEAD. The ultimate payment. No- nobody could know about it.

"Dude- what happened?" Logan asked professionally.

"Just a herd- it wasn't a biggy. Livie had my back." James shrugged.

"See? This is why we need a buddy system at all times." Kendall said, turning and leading everyone on.

* * *

James turned and locked the bathroom door. They were in the next town and his leg was killing him as he pealed off his pants. He hissed in pain and surprise as he saw that the bite was turning black.

"Everything okay, Boo?" Olivia asked through the door.

"Yup." James called.

Oh gosh. He was gonna turn soon. Then they would kill him. Or he would bite or eat them. James quickly put his pants back on and came out of the bathroom to see Olivia in her t-shirt and jeans on the bed, reading. She looked up and smiled at him as he put a hand on either side of her and kissed her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, searching his eyes in that way she had.

"You just... Never know how many days you have left. I wanna make the most of my life." James said, kissing her some more. They made love in the dark for what James assumed was the last time.

"Livie?" he asked as they made their way to the kitchen to find something to eat. They stopped and he cupped her face in his hands.

"yes?"

"I love you." he said, heart heavy. "You're the only thing on this earth that I love."

"James?" she asked, eyes terrified, touching his wrists. "What's wrong?"

"Just tell me you love me, too." he begged. "That's all I need to hear."

"I love you, too, James." she said gently. "Are you sick? You look sick."

"I think so." he said, but gathered her in his arms and just held her in his arms for a few minutes.

"Tell me what's going on." she said sternly, pulling away.

"I was bitten." he whispered. Her lids fluttered and her eyes filled with tears.

"No." she said.

"And I just wanted to- to have a nice last day with you." he said, hugging her.

"No!" Olivia sobbed into his chest and her knees gave out and they fell to the ground together.

"We'll- we'll run away together." she sobbed. "Let's go."

"No. You won't be safe."

"I don't care! I won't go on without you."

"You have to, Liv. I'm running away."

"NO!" she sobbed, gripping his shirt.

"Liv, if I stay here... I'll change. And they'll kill me- right there in front of you."

"Bite me." she begged, offering him her wrist. He took it and nipped it romantically, then kissed her.

"Goodbye, Livie. I love you. And even when I'm drooling and lifeless, my heart will still beat for you." he said, looking deep into her tearful eyes.

"Your eyes- they aren't even yours anymore." she sniffled, touching below his eyes. His hazel eyes were turning yellow.

"I have to go." he said quickly.

"No. Don't." she whispered, gripping his arms helplessly.

"I love you." he said, kissing her and getting up.

"Don't go." she begged, getting up.

"Tell me you love me, Liv. PLEASE." he begged, stopping to look into her soul.

"I love you." she said helplessly. He nodded and stole down the stairs, letting go of her hand only when he was too far away to hold it any longer. Olivia sat at the top of the stairs, watching through tears as James opened the door and left. Suddenly, Kendall went after him, a shovel in hand.

Olivia jumped up and ran down the stairs, just in time to see James get struck in the head with the shovel and fall to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Olivia screeched, lunging forward to grip to handle of the shovel in Kendall's hands. James lay with a gash in his head on the ground.

"What're you gonna do when we meet him again and he's trying to KILL you the way Carlos did?" Kendall yelled at Olivia. "It's for the best, Olivia."

"No!" she sobbed, and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia." Jo said, turning her around to face her. "It's best to end him now. It's the most humane thing to do."

Olivia sobbed more, falling to the ground.

"He has to do it before he wakes up." Jo said, stroking Olivia's hair. "Don't watch, honey. Don't watch."

Kendall shook his head in disapproval as he positioned the sharp end of the shovel at James's throat. Olivia clutched Jo's arm, sobbing and turning to the other girl's shoulder. Logan came up to the scene, very confused, but soon caught on.

Kendall raised the shovel, hesitated, and brought it down hard on James's throat, completely severing his head. Jo jumped and turned away, Logan stared at the two pieces of James in shock. Olivia collapsed all the way to the ground, unable to breathe.

Retrieving a wheelbarrow, Kendall tossed the body and head into it and wheeled it away to the back of the house.

"We'll lay him in a bed real nice and make a beautiful memorial sight in your bedroom." Jo said soothingly as she stroked Olivia's hair.

Olivia laid there, simply disoriented, until Jo looked in the distance and saw a herd of walkers.

"Olivia, you have to get up. There's a herd coming." Jo said quickly.

"Let them get me." Olivia sobbed. Jo motioned for Logan to come and pick the girl up and bring her inside.

"Kill me. Please?" Olivia asked sleepily as she rested her cheek on Logan's shoulder.

"No."

"I can't go on."

"Well you're gonna." Logan said sternly, laying her on the couch.

* * *

"Be careful!" Jo scowled as Kendall tossed James's body on the bed upstairs.

"GROSS! This bed is covered in jizz!" Kendall said in disgust.

"So he knew ahead of time." Jo noted.

Kendall put the head back to James's neck and Jo positioned his hands across his chest.

* * *

"He was my everything." Olivia said absently, staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Logan was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I know."

"He didn't even tell me that he was bitten until I forced him to." she said.

"That's rough." Logan said sympathetically.

"Olivia? Wanna come up?" Jo asked quietly.

Olivia could barely look at the body- his eyes closed, hands across his chest, deep cut around his neck. They locked the windows and door so that zombies couldn't get in, and moved next door.

* * *

Logan listened to the soft sobbing of Olivia in the bed above him.

"Come up here and sleep with me, Logan." she called through the darkness.

"No way." Logan said. The girl's boyfriend just died!

"I haven't slept alone in forever. And it feels horrible." she sniffled.

Logan finally gave in and slipped under the blanket of the bed far away from Olivia.

"Thanks." she said and soon fell asleep. Logan was still awake ten minutes later when Olivia rolled over and put her head on his chest, hugging his side. Maybe she would wake up- he WAY wasn't built like James. Maybe she would notice. He didn't wanna wake her up- sleep was her oasis right now. Besides- it felt pretty good to have someone sleeping on you.

**Gah! I know I know. James is so amazing, even if he WAS a douchebag sometimes. He was my favorite. But all this death IS going somewhere, I swear. I don't just murder them all off for fun. Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I think I'll stay here." Olivia said, staring at the ceiling in the bed.

"C'mon!" Logan groaned, trying to pull her out of the bed and succeeding. He realized she was headed for the floor and caught her, setting her on her feet.

"Okay. Fine. Let's go." she said flatly, walking away.

"Shoes! And clothes!" Logan said, pulling her back, setting her on the bed where she went limp and fell back.

"Unnecessary." she said, looking at the swirls of plaster on the ceiling.

"I'll tell you what's unnecessary." Logan grumbled, putting her tennis shoes on, deciding she was fine in her PJ's.

"C'mon- come get some food."

"Food is unnecessary."

"It's COMPLETELY necessary."

"I think I'll just stay here." she said, curling up into a ball. "And wait for death to bring me to him."

"He wouldn't want you to do that."

"He'd wanna be with me."

"Not under these circumstances."

"Just leave me alone, Logan."

"If you were to stay here, then it'd just be me, Jo, and Kendall. They'd probably kill me in my sleep."

"At least you could be with your brother."

"That's not the point."

"What IS the point?"

"The point is- GET THE HELL UP!"

"No." she groaned. Logan rolled his eyes and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. She didn't even fight- she just took it like a dead body.

"You're gonna eat." Logan said as he descended the stairs to the kitchen. He set her gently in the chair where she fell forward, cheek on the table, staring straight forward.

He set a bowl of dry cheerios in front of her. She sat up and stared at the bowl.

"James loved Cheerios." she said simply, then fell back to the table. Logan wondered why she wasn't crying.

"If I had been with him before he got bitten... This would have never happened." she said.

"You can't blame yourself." Logan said gently.

Suddenly Kendall and Jo came into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby. How ya doin'?" Jo said, kneeling in front of Olivia's chair and touching her arm.

"You gave her CHEERIOS? My god, Logan. How insensitive." Kendall scowled, taking the bowl and stuffing a handful of the cereal in his mouth.

"I didn't know!" Logan said defensively.

"C'mon, hon. Let's get you... Ah- you like chocolate, right? Well check it out! Just what you need." Jo said, taking a Hershey bar from her backpack and unwrapping it. Olivia smiled and little and took a nibble. Feeling victorious, Jo stood up straight.

* * *

"You know, James and I used to play I Spy when it got boring like this." Olivia said as she slowly walked behind Kendall and Jo and sort of behind Logan.

"We could play I Spy." Logan suggested.

"No way. Nobody could ever even come close to his skills at that game." Olivia grumbled. Then she simply stopped walking and sat on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Logan scowled as Kendall and Jo stopped to turn to them.

"It's okay. Go on without me." Olivia said, hugging her knees.

"C'mon." Logan groaned, kneeling beside her. "Kendall'll carry you."

"No Kendall will not!" Kendall sang behind him.

"I'll carry you." Logan offered Olivia.

"You're better off without me." Olivia said.

Logan ended up giving her a piggy back ride for a while.

"You don't smell as good as James." Olivia said, cheek limply resting on his right shoulder.

"Sorry." Logan said, slightly offended.

"You know... Somehow I knew this was gonna happen. I kept telling myself that James wasn't gonna make it to the oasis with me. I kept warning myself and him. He didn't believe me. Thought the apocalypse was getting to me." she said.

"That's rough."

"I know he was a heartless bastard to you guys. You probably hated him. But It was too late for him. He was too far gone to be fixed. All he cared about was himself and me- sometimes just me. And I think to myself... What if it was me that was bitten?" she asked. "I know he would kill someone- you guys or himself. He wouldn't leave without me. Oh god- I'm a horrible fiancé. I left him when I know he would have never left me."

She began to cry.

"Fiance?" Logan asked, confused.

"We promised each other that when we got to the oasis we would get married. ASAP." she sniffled.

"Well... I think if it WAS you who was bitten... We would have let James stay. Would have left him for dead if he wanted it that way. Because he WAS a heartless bastard to us. He didn't care about Carlos's death. Didn't care about shit. But YOU- you put everyone before you. You pay it forward. We couldn't let you stay to rot away all alone. We couldn't let you do that."

"You didn't know him so much." Olivia said. "I realize he was a dick. But before the whole zombie thing he was a jock. Played hockey big time. All the girls wanted him, all the guys wanted to be him. Sure- he was arrogant sometimes, but his mom was deaf, you know. He was always with her, translating for her, taking care of her. She was the first to die. It killed him. I helped him through his grieving and he helped me survive. He was so sweet to me. He picked wild flowers for me- before we were together. When we were just two teens trying to stay alive together. He would cater to my every need- and what more could a girl ask for?"

"I know he really cared about you. And a lot of people don't find that these days. Like me- the chances of me ever finding love? Like- zero."

"Well, if we find another girl, you've got a good chance. You know- the instinct to mate and stuff."

"It's not the sex that I want. I want what you and James had. Someone to take care of."

"You're a good looking guy- trust me- and I think you have a wonderful chance."

"Do you think the one's at the oasis?" Logan asked.

"There is no oasis." Olivia said absently. "There's nobody left."

"How do you know that?"

"It's obvious. There's no sign of life anywhere. I think the oasis is just something we made up to make ourselves believe that we aren't just walking and walking until we get bitten or eaten or starve to death. It's a fantasy- an illusion."

Logan was silent- he was afraid that she was right.

"James never caught on. He was always a slow guy." Olivia said.

"I don't think any of us have caught on."

"He was slow about everything- learning Spanish, asking me to be his girlfriend, turning into a zombie, seeing your true intensions."

"What intensions?" Logan asked, confused.

"To steal me from him."

"I never-"

"It's okay. I don't think he ever realized it. But I did- the first time we locked eyes. I never told him. I didn't want him to kill you in your sleep or anything."

"Thanks."

"So you don't deny it?"

"No. You're gorgeous, badass, intelligent, and apparently really wise. I was jealous of him for a while, but I didn't want to steal you from him. He was a big dude, after all."

"It's too bad you didn't rescue me from my invaded home. We could have really gone somewhere."

"But then you wouldn't have been with James."

"But I would have never known of my possible future with James. Like- in another universe, I ended up with you. And you die and I'm on the back of James, talking about the absurdity of the possibility of me ending up with him." she said. "Get it?"

"No."

"Well, if you think about it, it's kinda like a huge mind fuck." she said bluntly.

"I couldn't have ever ended up with you first because I was like a few towns away from you."

"Maybe you were visiting an uncle and the apocalypse started. And you saved me."

Logan laughed a little and shook his head.

"Maybe."

**I'm sorry for the really really really late chapter. I've kinda lost motivation on all my stories and I've been putting this one off for a while. :P**

**Review? Not that I deserve reviews, but it'd be nice.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth time- I forgot about this story. Until someone started spamming the reviews telling me to update *which I didn't catch on to until Sunday*. So I whipped this up for you- sorry if it's a sucky ending...**

Two months later, Kendall told the remainder of the Pack that they were only an hour from the oasis- he was sure of it. He instructed them to clean up nice and put on good clothes so that the people would know they weren't zombies, then they were off.

"I don't know what he thinks we're going to." Olivia said, arms around Logan's neck as he gave her a piggy back ride. They did this sometimes just for the heck of it. "There IS no oasis."

"Don't be a sourpuss." Logan laughed. "Maybe there really ARE people left."

Olivia laid her cheek on her arm, facing Logan's ear.

"Maybe." she said. "But they won't accept us. We could be carrying the virus- they don't know."

"Really don't think they'll let us in?" Logan asked.

"No way. I actually think they'll sniper us off before we even get there."

Logan was silent.

"But we can save ourselves." Olivia whispered. "Just you and me."

"What about Jo and Kendall?"

"They're just ordering us around. We don't need them." Olivia said, lips close to Logan's ear. "You and me- we hide. See if Kendall and Jo get sniped or let in. And if there's nothing there, we can make a home- you and me."

"You're creeping me out."

"Don't be creeped out, Logie." Olivia said, then kissed his jaw from behind, making Logan blush. "We'll even start a family."

"You're crazy." Logan said bashfully.

"Am I?" Olivia said. "C'mon, Logie. We could do it."

"Are you manipulating me?"

"Yeah." she said cutely. "But you like it. And you want to do it, don't you?"

"I can't sacrifice Kendall and Jo." Logan said reasonably.

"Why not? They would to us."

Logan was silent for a while.

"The way I see it is that we have to do what we have to do to survive."

"Guys! I can see it!" Kendall called excitedly as he and Jo ran hand in hand ahead. Olivia jumped down from Logan's back and took Logan's hand, pulling him roughly into the woods and behind a tree to watch them.

Kendall and Jo approached a town- surrounded by guards and chain link fences. Outside were children in dirty clothes playing.

"PLEASE- LET US IN!" Jo called as she and Kendall ran to the town.

Logan's eyes fell on a guard raising his gun.

"Don't shoot!" Kendall called. It was too late. A shot rang through the air and suddenly Kendall's head jerked back and he fell to the ground. Jo let out a blood curdling scream as she fell to her knees before her dead boyfriend. Logan felt Olivia tense up and he pulled her to him, both of them trembling. Another shot rang through the air and Jo's head jerked back and she fell forward over Kendall's body in a heap. Olivia turned and hid her face in Logan's shoulder.

"That could have been us." Logan said in realization.

"SCAN THE AREA!" a guard yelled and a swarm of men began running away from the town with guns. "NO SURVIVORS! THEY ARE INFECTED!"

"What do we do?" Olivia asked, grey eyes wide on Logan.

"Hide." he said, taking her hand and leading her into the woods. They climbed into a fur tree. Logan was straddling a branch, back against the trunk. Olivia was in front of him, facing him, terrified.

"I didn't think they'd go after US." she said, trembling, then slowly laid her head on Logan's shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms, looking out for men with guns.

"We're gonna survive this." Logan murmured. "And we're gonna start a family in a safe home- just like you said."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They both looked down to see a boy with a gun, looking around.

"We're not gonna make it." Olivia whispered, panicked. "He's gonna kill us."

"It'll be okay." Logan whispered.

She shook her head, eyes tearful, and she quickly mashed her lips into Logan's, then buried her face in the crook of his neck again. Logan blushed a little and watched the boy below them run away.

"ABANDON SEARCH! WOODS ARE CLEAR!" a man yelled.

The two waited fifteen minutes before climbing down from the tree and running away- back down the road that they had come from.

They found a small house and locked all the doors like usual, then sat, scarred on the floor of the dining room.

"I didn't think I cared so much about them." Olivia said absently.

"I didn't think they'd get sniped." Logan said.

"I didn't think the guards would leave without a body."

"I didn't think you'd kiss me."

"Of course I did." she said, turning to him. "I love you."

"You don't mean that. James JUST died-" Logan said doubtfully.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, Logie. I loved James. I swear I did. But I've been numb since the apocalypse. What should have taken me a year to heal from has taken me a month- his death. And although it scares me that it took only that short amount of time, I think you helped me through it. And all this time you've been giving me piggy back rides and listening to my crazy paranoia, I've been falling for you. Or I think I have. But it doesn't matter- cause I'm me and you're you and we're all alone now. Forever."

Logan's eyes were wide as he processed this.

"Okay." was all he said.

* * *

"PLEASE be careful." Olivia said, eyes wide, hugging Logan tight.

"I'll be fine. I got Gary and Tyler." Logan shrugged, kissing Olivia's cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah- I hear if the zombies don't infect it, stress will DEFINITELY deform a baby." Tyler said jokingly. Olivia's eyes widened. Logan laughed and put a hand on her bulging stomach.

"Jaime will be FINE. Just stay here with Rachael and take it easy- I'll be back." Logan said, kissing her again before running off out the door with the two other teenage boys.

Olivia sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Rachael- also pregnant- who was crocheting.

The day after Logan and Olivia arrived in the neighborhood, Gary, Tyler (who were twin brothers) and Rachael, who was later pregnant with what she guessed was Tyler's baby. They had also come with a group, but after the guards at the oasis shot down half the team, they escaped to the neighborhood.

Olivia got pregnant with Logan's child just after their first time (Logan was a virgin). She wondered why she hadn't gotten knocked up before, considering how often she and James messed around, but decided James must have been barren or something.

They decided to name the child Jaime- a unisex name after James. After all, James DID save Logan AND Olivia's life, although he had a bigger impact on Olivia's life than Logan's. Sure- they could have named the child Kendall- also a unisex name- but it wasn't the same.

Now they lived in their little house, right next door to the twins and their mistress, sharing food and entertainment and such.

Jaime was going wild inside her. The baby always seemed to know when Logan left to do something dangerous. Right now, the guys were going to find food at a gas station nearby. They assured Rachael and Olivia that they hadn't seen a zombie for months and they thought they had all died out, but Olivia wasn't so easy to dupe.

"Think Alex'll look cute in this?" Rachael asked an hour later, holding up a yellow crocheted onesy. They had named her baby Alex because it could be short for Alexandra or Alexander. Of course they had no way of telling if their fetuses were boys or girls, so they had to improvise.

"Definitely." Olivia said, rubbing her tummy. Jaime was being really strange lately.

"He's moving so much- it's causing EVERYTHING to hurt." Olivia said in pain. She had taken to calling the baby 'he'.

"Could be contractions." Rachael smirked.

"Oh my god- how long's it been?"

"I'd say you're over ripe by now." Rachael said.

"Rachael- I think my water broke this morning." Olivia said in wonderment.

Rachael rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh my god- Rachael! I'm having a baby!" Olivia shouted in panic. Rachael jumped up, alarmed.

"Uh- get on the ground!"

"No! Help me to the bed." Olivia said. Rachael helped Olivia up and across the hall to the bed.

"Rachael- I can feel him!"

"Um- push?" Rachael offered.

* * *

Logan came into the house to complete silence.

"LIV?" he called, setting the bags of food on the floor and looking around the house. Gary and Tyler weren't far behind.

"In here." Rachael whispered from the doorway of their bedroom. Confused, Logan entered and a rancid smell slapped him in the face. The bed, he saw, was covered in blood. He quickly scanned the room and saw Olivia sitting in the rocking chair, smiling up at him.

"It's a girl." she said softly. Curious, Logan approached her, seeing a little bundle in her arms.

"You- had the baby? And I- I left you?" he asked.

"Sh- just look at her. She's beautiful." Olivia whispered. Logan's dark eyes turned down to the bundle and he pulled the blanket from the child's face. On top of Jaime's head was dark- pretty much black- soft hair atop pale skin. He smiled and stroked her cheek, causing the child to open her eyes. Her little eyes were the color of dark chocolate- the same as Logan's.

He took the bundle from Olivia and held Jaime in his arms. She was tiny and warm and beautiful- Logan couldn't believe it.

And right then, he decided that he would never let anything happen to this child. He would die making sure of that.

**The end**

* * *

**So I'm super sorry once again that I've neglected you. And sorry that this was a sucky ending. :P I'm just focusing on other stories right now is all... I kinda just whipped this one together. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
